Gatsu
Gatsu (月, Gatsu) is an artificial entity created by Kōga Musashi to act as his personal assistant. Gatsu acts as a both a test subject and teammate to Kōga and despite this, refers to his creator as nii-sama. Appearance Having unnatural white colored hair and white irides eyes with black sclrea, Gatsu sticks out among a crowd. He wears a black one piece suit with a thick white sash around his waist. He wears striped legwarmers around his legs along with black sandals. Similar to his master, Gatsu wears a mask on some occasions, it being white in color with a red triangular pattern over the mouth and narrow eye slits. Gatsu caries his Zanpakutō over his back, held up by a loose cord. He has unusually sharp teeth as well. Personality Created without the ability to feel empathy, fear or sadness; Gatsu's sole purpose in life is to follow the orders of Kōga. When ordered, Gatsu becomes a killing machine, taking out anything or anyone he is ordered to by Kōga. He doesn't make a move unless ordered to and holds his creator in the highest regard. Receiving praise from Kōga not only leaves Gatsu feeling fulfilled but brings him to a tearful joy. Gatsu constantly "thanks his great creator" before events ranging from battle or even eating. His sick passion for Kōga is often questioned but Kōga is quick to step in and say that he "lost Gatsu's manual'. Despite his awkward personality, Gatsu does tend to lose control of himself, namely when he becomes enraged. When angered, Gatsu is capable of ripping a Gillian in two with his bare hands and is quick to attack without thinking. Abilities *' Expert': A skilled user of Hakuda, Gatsu was built for close-ranged combat. His raw strength and powerful artificial muscles allow him to do heavy damage with his fists alone, taking on Hollows with them on several occasions. Gatsu's use of hand-to-hand combat does not follow a set style, although he does use pseudo-wrestling moves when he is fighting. He has shown to apply his speed and agility into his fighting style, allowing him to quick overpower opponents who do not see him coming. *'Enhanced Speed': As he is not a , Gatsu does not utilize Shunpō but instead relies on his own modified speed. Gatsu is capable of keeping up with his creator, Kōga, who in turn is on a level of that of a Lieutenant. Hatake has commented that Gatsu is incredibly hard to keep up with as "he does not get tired". *'Enhanced Durability': As an artificial being, Gatsu was built with artificial skin and in turn is capable of sustaining large amounts of damage. Gatsu is incapable of feeling pain and is able to receive incredible amounts of damage. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Capable of wielding his "zanpakutō" in battle with great skill, it's unique shape allows for optimal killing. Shaped like a needle, Gatsu is capable of stabbing and gouging at his opponents. It's unique build makes it harder for more common Zanpakutō to combat it. Gatsu has shown to "stab and sew" together several opponents at once, homage to the true gruesomeness of his "zanpakutō". *'Great Spiritual Energy': Boasting a considerable amount of spiritual energy, Gatsu has spiritual powers on the same level to a common seated officer. Kōga remarks that Gatsu's own spiritual energy is a broken off piece of his own. Zanpakutō Hokomaru (矛丸, Hokomaru) is sealed as an elongated needle-like blade with bandage around the handle. The sheath resembles a thimble in design, although it differs in shape. :Poisonous Reishi Particle Injection: As Hokomaru is coated in a powerful poison, contact with blood causes paralysis in the target. * : Not yet Revealed * : Not yet Achieved Behind the Scenes Gatsu shares his appearance with both Mangetsu Hōzuki and Kushimaru Kuriarare from the series Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Gatsu stands alongside as one of the few fully functional artificial beings, as well as being one of the only sentient artificial beings. Category:Character